


Caught in your eyes

by sirfrost



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfrost/pseuds/sirfrost
Summary: Short oneshot, New Year's kiss.The undeniable chemistry between these two made me write this.





	Caught in your eyes

It was New Year’s Eve, a myriad of fireworks exploding with light across an otherwise dark night sky. The band were staying at quite a fancy hotel, in the middle of a small tour between Christmas and New Year’s. To celebrate their freedom, they had all decided to relax completely during the party on the top floor of the hotel. For Murdoc and Stuart in particular, that meant a shit ton of booze and cigarettes. 

Soon getting a feeling of an oncoming headache, and frankly craving a smoke as well, Stuart Pot had taken his drink and gone out on the balcony to get a bit of silence and privacy. To his surprise, it was actually completely void of people beside himself. He reasoned it was because there was still a bit of time before midnight struck, and the bartenders had just decided to mix a round of drinks on the house. The singer, being content with his half-full glass of a sweet and intensely blue drink that matched his hair, prioritized his smoke break. Leaning against the glass railing of the tall building and looking out on the flashing burst of light and colour, he fished his Marlboros and a lighter out of the front pocket of his black skinny jeans. As he put the cigarette between his lips, lit it and took his first deep drag of smoke, he thought about his past so called New Year’s kisses. Back in the day, he had shared that special moment with Paula, and later on random birds and a couple of blokes whose names he now can’t remember due to the excessive consumption of alcohol during those parties. It had always felt special to Stu to start the new year with a kiss, not necessarily a sensual one, sealing the old year and starting anew. Not that much ever changed, but the skinny man still liked the thought behind it.

Deep in his thoughts and sound drowned out by blasting fireworks, 2D didn’t notice the balcony door opening and shutting behind him. A raspy voice right behind him made him jump slightly in surprise.  
“Bailing on us, eh, Dents? There’s quite a party in there you’re missing out on,” Murdoc said casually and walked up beside the other man, mimicking the other’s stance by leaning against the railing himself. Stuart smiled back.  
“It’s beautiful out ‘ere an’ I needed a smoke,” he replied, the smoking part not really needing an explanation.  
“Share with me, will you? Smoked my last ones right before the celebrations started,” the older man requested with a quick glance down to the cig between 2D’s lips. The other answered with a quick nod and got his packet and lighter out once again. Things had been rather peaceful between the two of them recently after sorting out the issues between them after the events on Plastic Beach. Stuart was once again calm and at peace around the other man, much like when they had been good friends back in the Kong Studio days. 

The blue-haired man placed a smoke between Murdoc’s lips and lit the flame for him. As Stuart was focused on this task, the bassist watched the clear reflection of the fireworks in the singer’s black eyes.  
“The sky sure is pretty to look at tonight,” the dark-haired man murmured with the cigarette in his mouth as he kept his gaze locked on Stuart’s eyes. Noticing the other’s stare along with the comment, 2D smiled awkwardly and looked down as he pocketed his lighter.  
“I can’t see the colours very well but the lights are beautiful,” he answered and looked at the sky once again, smoke tossed and stomped on. Murdoc grunted in agreement and kept staring at the singer as he took slow drags from his cigarette.  
“As long as you don’t go completely blind on me, would have to guide you around,” the bass player said sarcastically.  
“I’ll try not to, I don’t wanna be a burden,” Stu responded in a much more serious tone.  
“No worries, faceache, you’re more of an asset. Would probably deal with your blind ass as long as you can sing,” Murdoc stated in an attempt to sound reassuring, which earned him another smile from the other.  
“Thanks, I guess, but I’d like to be a bit more than that, ya know. More than my voice,” he confessed, not quite convinced.  
“You are,” Murdoc grunted and took another drag off his smoke. When the blue-haired man didn’t respond, he continued.  
“You’re more than your voice, Dents. Promise. If you’ve gotta hear it, you’re far more than that. Wouldn’t stick with you otherwise,” he kept on in his attempt to cheer Stuart up. It seemed to do the trick since he got a smile and a slight proud blush in return.  
“Thanks, Muds,” the taller man said softly, and received yet another grunt as an acknowledgement. They stood together in comfortable silence as Murdoc finished his cigarette and flinged it off the balcony.

“Midnight’s approaching. Don’t you wanna go and find someone to snog?” the dark-haired man inquired, well aware of the annual tradition. Stuart shrugged.  
“‘m not quite drunk enough to jus’ find some random bird or bloke for that right now,” he explained with a sigh.  
“You don’t have to,” Murdoc murmured, glancing at the other.  
“But I do want to,” the singer complained and ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.  
“I mean you don’t have to find a stranger to do it with,” the shorter man explained with a smirk, unnoticeably getting closer to 2D, who turned his head to look at him in confusion.  
“What?” he asked, clearly not getting the hint. Murdoc knew he had to be brutally clear to make Stuart understand his intentions.  
“I’m right here, Dents. Why not kiss me?” the bass player suggested in a low voice. The blue-haired man went silent, his mouth slightly agape in surprise.  
“Uhm, ‘cause… ‘cause we’re friends… we’ll remember this afterwards,” Stuart explained with uncertainty and a furrowed brow.  
“Do you have a problem with remembering it?” Murdoc asked and closed the distance to the other even further, close enough to feel his nervous breathing against his own lips.  
“I-I don’t ‘ave a problem with that, actually. I was thinking about you… I don’t think you wanna do this, or remember it. ‘ow drunk are you?” 2D rambled in confusion.  
“More sober than I’ve probably been in weeks,” he answered truthfully and slowly brought his hand up to caress Stuart’s face as he kissed him softly. 

It started very gently - uncharacteristically gently for Murdoc Niccals, the sex god. The soft pressing against the singer’s surprisingly soft lips was more like a nonverbal way of asking if it all was okay with him. Stuart processed everything quickly and put his hands on the other’s upper arms and started reciprocating. Midnight struck and the sky lit up brighter than during daytime as their lips parted and the bass player wrapped his free arm around 2D’s waist to bring them closer. Their lips were warm and tasted of cigarette smoke, and Stuart thought to himself that this was definitely the most sober and intimate New Year’s kiss he had ever received.


End file.
